When users are interested in purchasing a product or a service, or are making a decision on a particular matter/topic, the user typically conducts online research on that topic. As part of the online research, the user reads product reviews, performs comparisons, etc. In addition, users may also reach out to family, friends, and acquaintances regarding a recommendation.